


flash, flash, flash photography

by emeraldcitydowntowngirl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Lollipops, M/M, Photography, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, idk man this is just gay sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldcitydowntowngirl/pseuds/emeraldcitydowntowngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(inspired by the asks on fcutemo's tumblr blog)</p><p>pete, a porn photographer + patrick, his porn star boyfriend + lollipops + bruises on patrick's thighs</p>
            </blockquote>





	flash, flash, flash photography

**Author's Note:**

> OK so i actually wrote this a while ago and forgot about posting it and then found it again and was like "hey why not? it's not even half bad" (in my opinion) but enjoy i guess! sorry for the run on sentences haha. also, thanks to the asks on fcutemo's tumblr blog, those are the best tbh

Pete pushes Patrick down on the bed, so that he’s laying down, his back on the mattress and his head cushioned by white pillows, and Pete climbs over his body, his camera in one hand. His two favorite hobbies in one- photographing and fucking. And he gets to do them both with Patrick.

Patrick relaxes his head against the pillows, staring up at him, breathing shallowly before Pete kisses him again. And this kiss is just plain dirty; they are sharing air and Pete’s got a bit of drool on his chin from Patrick’s mouth when he eventually pulls away, a wet noise in the air. Patrick’s semi-hard against his thigh but he doesn’t make a sound which is surprising, because Patrick begs and is loud in bed, but then he bucks his hips slightly, and their cocks brush and they groan simultaneously.

“Jesus, Trick. Wait a minute” Pete kisses down his face, across his jaw, and then down to his neck. He faintly remembers that the agency didn’t want any marks on Patrick’s throat besides optional hand marks, but that doesn’t stop him from pressing gentle kisses there, sucking the skin soft enough to get a reaction out of Patrick but not enough to show.

He reaches Patrick’s collarbone, and they didn’t say anything about those, so he kisses the left one, before biting down on the skin. Patrick’s obviously surprised because he jolts at the touch, and hisses out “Fuck”. The elder sucks on the mark, and bites it again, just to get it bruise. And once the skin (And god bless Patrick, really- his skin is so pale and every freckle and bruise shows up perfectly on the camera) gets dark, he grabs the camera, and straddles Patrick, naked and everything, to take a picture, before snapping a picture of Patrick biting his lip, looking straight into the camera. Pete shivers when he looks at Patrick, he’s so fucking sexy and he’s so _his_.

“Hurry up, holy shit” Patrick starts complaining, sitting up on his elbows to glare at Pete, who’s now moved down to his nipples. Pete rolls his eyes at him, before biting down on one hard, and the younger immediately whimpers, letting himself fall back on the mattress, his cock twitching. “Shut the fuck up” Pete says in the sweetest voice he can manage before swirling his tongue around the nipple and moving down.

He eventually works his way down to his pelvis, and Patrick sighs in relief once he feels Pete’s tongue on his hipbone, and his teeth sink into flesh. Pete looks up at Patrick and laughs against his skin “I was told not to touch your dick. They want you looking on the quote unquote edge in the pictures” Pete flickers his eyes up to his boyfriend, and is greeted with a look full of desperation and annoyance.

“I can fake that. I’m in the… the fucking porn industry, I can totally fake that! Suck my dick” Pete barks out a laugh at Patrick’s faux dominant voice and shakes his head “Cute. Don’t come until I tell you” He lowers his voice at that, his fingers gripping Patrick’s thighs hard. He smiles when he sees Patrick wince slightly at the feeling, but he nods “Fine, you asshole. Only because we’re getting paid for this. You’re totally making this up to me.”

Pete licks the bruise on his hipbone and hums in agreement “Dinner date?” His fingers are still gripping his thigh, hard enough to leave a mark, which is exactly what he’s going for here.

“God, yes” Patrick sighs contently, as Pete looks back up at him. Patrick’s got a small smile on his face, and his lips are so pretty and pink and….

“Shit, hold on” Pete scrambles off of him and grabs his camera bag. He shifts through a bunch of garbage and brings back 3 cherry lollipops. Patrick raises his eyebrow, and Pete opens one for him, throwing the wrapper on the ground.

“I almost forgot. They want you sucking on this when I fuck you. And after, when I’m taking the after pictures”

A blink.

Patrick opens his mouth and Pete sticks the lollipop in. He closes his lips around it, and nods, before pulling it out of with a pop. “It’s hot, I can see why they would wanna do that” Pete just kisses him again, tasting cherry on his lips. It’s so fucking hot, and Pete forgets about the agency and forgets about the camera because Patrick is naked and sucking on a lollipop and he just kisses him. Patrick opens his mouth to let Pete slip his tongue in, and Pete grips Patrick’s hair hard, moaning against him. But once again, he pulls off and gets back to what he has to do. He snaps a picture of Patrick grinning at him, the lollipop in one hand, another where the lollipop is pressed to his pink lips, and another when Patrick has it in his mouth, his hand on the stick, and the other hand pinching his nipple. In that picture, Patrick has his head pointed to the ceiling, but his eyes are closed.

Pete moves back down to his thighs, bruises (again, bless Patrick’s skin) forming, and he goes back to pressing more marks. He’s sitting awkwardly, but he’s an angle where Patrick’s dick is in his face, but where he can bite and kiss and suck at his thighs while gripping them, to them to bruise better. The hickies are wet and purple against his pale skin, and he can hear pleased noises over him, silenced partially by the lollipop. The easy stuff is done, he decides, and he starts taking pictures, Patrick’s hard and leaking cock in them of course.

“Fuck me already, it’s been an hour” Patrick whines, as Pete scoffs “Try half an hour” “45 minutes, at least” Pete smacks his thigh, and he shuts up. The perks of pain kinks.

He gets the lube, and pours it on his fingers. “How many fingers?” Pete askes, as Patrick shrugs, letting the lollipop out of his mouth, It’s almost done, and Patrick’s tongue is a deep red, and his lips have gotten a shade darker. It’s fucking sexy.

“2. I want it rough” He says casually, like he’s telling Pete what he wants for like... breakfast instead, but Pete’s used to it, so he presses two fingers in. The perks of being with a pornstar, he guesses, is that his hole, although yes very tight, doesn’t really need much prep. He knows where his prostate is, and doesn’t waste time getting there. Patrick throws the lollipop stick on the ground and grabs another one, but stopping in his tracks to moan and grind down on Pete’s fingers.

“Fuck yeah” He mutters, before Pete presses his arm across his pelvis, and stops him. “No”

“You’re no fun, you know that?” Patrick huffs, but continues to suck on the new lollipop. The noises, the way that Patrick pulls it out of his mouth to lick around it, it reminds him too much of Patrick sucking dick and he hurries in prepping him. He takes a picture of his two fingers stretching Patrick, and then he pulls his fingers away to get a shot of his widened hole and the bruises. It’s graceful, really.

He jerks himself off for a minute or two to get fully hard again, coats himself with lube, and lies down, slapping Patrick’s side “They want pictures of you riding me”

Patrick straddles Pete on the bed, and pulls the lollipop out to kiss Pete again, teeth clanking against each other. He lines himself up over Pete’s cock, and sinks down once Pete has gotten a proper picture- Patrick staring at the camera with determination

No matter how much porn Patrick does, the feeling is still overwhelming and crazy, but he gyrates his hips and moves up and down slowly, taking his time. His sticks the lollipop in his mouth and moans around it.

Pete on the other hand, is snapping picture after picture of Patrick, pictures of where their bodies meet, of Patrick’s mouth wrapped around the lollipop, the bruises on Patrick’s thighs against Pete’s tan skin. But Patrick is going slow, which is fine. Sex with Patrick is always mind-blowingly good, but he wants more. Patrick going slow and taking his sweet time isn’t going to give Pete the desperate look he wants.

“You feel so good Trick, fuck” Pete groans at him, and Patrick nods and sucks on his lollipop. He’s not lying, anyways, but Patrick is usually louder, and more responsive. So he flips them over, pulls Patrick’s leg over his shoulder, and slams back into him,

“Pete! Fuck!” Patrick immediately takes his free hand and grips Pete’s muscles. Pete keeps thrusting hard into him, and Patrick makes a weak and whimpering noise every time Pete almost pulls out just to thrust all the way back him.

He’s got the lollipop in the other hand, not even in his mouth anymore, because his mouth is open, and his head is lolling against the pillows, shifting at Pete’s thrusts. Pete’s brutal when he wants to be, and he knows there are bruises on his hips from how tight Pete is gripping them to thrust harder.

“Harder Pete, please” The inner pornstar in him comes out “Please, please, oh my god Pete come on” But it’s still so Patrick and authentic, if the desperate look in Patrick’s eyes didn’t convince Pete. Patrick’s a good actor, and still Pete knows the real him from the Patrick on screen.

Pete bends down to kiss at his neck, and he angles himself in a way to hit Patrick’s prostate head on, knowing he’s right when he hears Patrick practically _howl_ at the feeling “Fucking shit! Pete!” He whines, the lollipop forgotten on a pillow. Patrick feels so overwhelmed right now, the air is hot and he feels so good right now, and he just covers his face with his hands, his loud noises escaping through the spaces of his fingers.

“Nuh uh, I wanna see your pretty face” Pete moves his hands from his face, and Patrick’s face is flushed red, and he’s sweating. His hair is still sticking up in crazy directions, and he looks so good right now. Pete loves him so much, it’s unreal.

He starts peppering his face with kisses, still thrusting into him at a rough pace.

“So tight, god you’re so fucking tight” Pete says through gritted teeth, and Patrick nods in response. He covers his face again once he makes an embarrassingly loud noise that doesn’t even sound human because Pete just wrapped a hand around his dick.

Pete lets go to grab Patrick’s hands and pin them above his head, slamming them against the headboard. “Bad boy” He stops moving momentarily to shove the lollipop back in Patrick’s mouth, and he presses a kiss to his cheek, grinning, before going back to his brutal pace. It’s a miracle he hasn’t come yet, and judging from Patrick’s leaking cock, it’s a miracle Patrick hasn’t either. He licks down Patrick’s neck and bites down on the bruise on his collarbone, and holy shit, were Patrick’s eyes _rolling back into his head_

“Don’t come, Patrick” Pete warns him again, letting his hands go, because he has to grab his camera. He balances himself over Patrick with one muscular arm, and takes pictures with the other. Patrick has one hand on the stick on the lollipop, and the other is again on Pete’s arm. Pete’s trusting hard and he’s starting to ache because this is so not comfortable, but he gets perfect shots of Patrick’s face, of the lollipop in his mouth when he gasps and it almost falls out, of their bodies pressed together.

He presses the camera down next to Patrick and takes that hand and wraps it around Patrick’s cock once again, and Patrick visibility shudders. He can’t talk, he’s just sucking hard on the lollipop, and his eyes are wide open, staring at Pete. He moves his hand in time to his thrusts, kissing and licking down Patrick’s neck. The redhaired boy is shaking and is near to tears, and that’s what Pete was looking for. So, he presses his mouth against Patrick's ear

“What do you want me to do?”

Patrick doesn’t respond cause he’s so out of it, and Pete snickers, and asks the question again, his breath hot against the younger man's ear. It makes Patrick shudder.

“I… fuck, holy shit.. please”

Pete smirks at him, slowing his thrusts (He deserves a medal, he thinks, for lasting this long)

“Please what?” He asks in his stupid cocky voice

“Let me come, let me come, please let me come” Patrick begs through the lollipop, and Pete continues to pump his dick to his thrusts.

“Alright baby, you can come” He whispers against Patrick’s skin, and Patrick shouts as he comes a few seconds later, as Pete follows him, snapping pictures, capturing the exact moment when he comes. Pete is _so_ good at his job.

Pete pulls out of him, and he hears Patrick wincing, his breathing heavy. His eyes are closed, and his chest is rising and falling quickly, but his entire body is relaxed.

And even though Pete is exhausted, and just wants to sleep, he takes more pictures. His come drips out of his hole and runs down his thighs and Pete just takes pictures, getting every detail and every bruise in the frame. He looks up to see Patrick smiling at him all innocent and a little sleepy, the lollipop in his mouth, and Pete takes more pictures, of the lollipop on his tongue, the bright red contrasting with Patrick’s pale skin, and the red lollipop against the pink of his lips.  Patrick’s staring straight at him, and he captures the love in Patrick’s eyes in his photos. He gets the bruise on his collarbone in the pictures as well. The pictures look unbelievably good, and Pete wants to post them and pin them everywhere, let the entire world know that Patrick is his, that the tan hand that appears in the pictures, that the dark wiry hair above the cock buried in Patrick is his.

“That was… intense. To say the least” Patrick giggles, as Pete takes the lollipop from his hand and sucks it, nodding

“You should have heard yourself” Pete laughs, as Patrick shoves at him. They’re lying side by side on the bed, too tired to even clean up. “I love you” Patrick turns to look at Pete, and Pete runs his hand down Patrick’s face “and I love you too”

The agency loves the pictures, and that set of photos sold more than any other photoset combined. Yes, Pete decides, he’s really good at his job even though he owes it all to Patrick.  


End file.
